Dancing in the moonlight……… More like Rocking
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: ONESHOT: Literati. Jess and Rory have some fun at the fair after dark. Someone suggested that I make little mini series of these so here's another one, look out for the rest!


Dancing in the moonlight……… More like _Rocking_ in the moonlight! (Their Playground)

ONE-SHOT: Literati. Jess and Rory have some fun at the fair after dark.

"Fuck." That was the exclamation that came out of Rory's mouth as Jess' lips travelled across her breasts. Her black hoodie and white tank top had long ago been discarded, leaving in her in just her denim skirt, lace knickers and converses. Smirking, Jess reached down to remove her shoes, before inching his fingers up her legs. He couldn't help shivering, as he felt her nails dig into his back as she tried to release the built pressure inside of her. The night was cold, with the winds that slashed their skin, but the two of them felt nothing as their bodies hummed with the molten lava flowing in their veins.

She let out a little whimper as Jess stroked her through her knickers, but that soon turned into a full blown moan when he slipped his hand inside her knickers and cupped her moist heat. Not wanting to be out done, Rory unbuckled his belt and slipped it through his belt loops one-by-one, before taking his jeans off and flinging them over to her clothes. When she'd finished, she brushed her hands up against his hardness, which resulted in Jess literally ripping her knickers from her body in his haste to have her squirming underneath his body. His hands flicked her clit and elicited a purr from Rory that travelled down his spine, arching his lower body into hers. Once again he attacked her lips with butterfly kisses, before making his way down her neck and skimming his lips across her collarbone. Remembering the last time he did this Rory let out a string of giggles, making Jess look up, his eyebrow raised.

"You're laughing through some of my best work here Ror." To prove his point he thrust his fingers into Rory hard. As she wasn't expecting it, her eyes widened dramatically and her sapphire blue eyes darkened even further with lust. It took her several tries before she was able to answer Jess and even then, her voice came out breathless.

"Where have I heard something like that before?"

Grinning, Jess hooked his hands into the top of Rory's skirt and slid it down her hips and off her feet, leaving her completely naked to the moon's tender caress. He pulled his boxers off as she fumbled with the foil packet in her hand. After a few tense seconds she had it opened and was rolling the latex onto him. With a cry of success, Jess pulled Rory up so she was sat in his lap as he plunged into her. Her eyes were fluttering closed as hard tremors washed through her body, leaving her feeling detached from her skin. Her anchor, the hard thrust of Jess between her legs and his hands gripping her hips while he helped her move against him.

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she pulled him into a brutal kiss, their tongues duelling with the others, teeth clashing before Rory moved her lips down to tug at his earlobe. Their moans punctuated the night air as the two lost themselves in the throes of pleasure that was reaching its peak. Climbing up and up until, finally the two tumbled over the edge free falling in a golden haze. Colours exploded behind their eyelids as the kept their mouths locked in a tender kiss, bodies still moving in synch to draw out their orgasms.

Pulling in the ice cold air that seared their lungs, the two clasped each other in a hug, revelling in what had just transpired between them, before untangling their limbs and began to dress.

"Guess I have to take you home them." Rory felt a shiver flow down her spine as Jess' voice came out in a low growl that served to tighten her body.

"Or……"

"Or……?" "Or we could stay out here and say that the movie ran over time 'coz Kirk was having some trouble loading up his equipment."

"Gilmore, I like the way you think." Jess replied before dragging Rory back down onto the bridge, removing her clothes so fast, she almost felt whiplash every time her body jerked from the force of his tugs.

They'd been doing this for a couple of days now; sneaking out to spend so quality time with each other that usually ended up with them in a very compromising position, and now that their relationship was back on track, they wouldn't have it any other way. After all, the world was their oyster, their playground.


End file.
